


But Which Part? (Chinese Translation)

by lzqsk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-25
Updated: 2009-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-03 18:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1753867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lzqsk/pseuds/lzqsk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>迷你挑战：比比多味豆被用作情趣玩具。</p>
            </blockquote>





	But Which Part? (Chinese Translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [But Which Part?](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/54023) by Amanuensis. 



 

**到底是谁？**

 

 

Title：But Which Part?

Author：Amanuensis （<http://www.amanuensis1.com/>）

Translator：水藍色的魚 @ 披着灯籠的人皮

Fandom: HarryPotter

Characters: Dumbledore, Harry, Snape, Lupin

Pairing: The pairing is the punchline.

Categories: Humor

 

**Disclaimer** **：**

The characters and the situations within these fanfiction stories are not my property. They are the property of J.K. Rowling, Warner Brothers, and others, and are used without permission; challenge to copyright is not intended and should not be construed.  No profit is being made from the use of these characters and situations; these written-down imaginings are only presented in an internet forum for the interest of and consumption by the like-minded individuals who enjoy them and recognize them as unauthorized fanfiction only, and are not in any way meant to be confused with the originals NOR presented as authorized materials of these owners.

 

**Notes:**

For the pervy_werewolf Mini-Challenge: "Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans used as a sex toy."

 

 

原文地址：

<http://www.amanuensis1.com/butwhichpart.html>

 

 

授权：

 

Re: May I translate your Harry Potter Fanfic into Chinese

发件人：  a (amanuensis1[at]earthlink[.]net) 

发送时间： 2009年10月5日 17:42:52

收件人： 水蓝色的鱼 (lzqsk[at]hotmail[.]com)

 

Dear Doris,

Oh, my, thank you so much for the lovely compliments! I'm so happy you liked the stories, and I would be thrilled if you wanted to translate those stories into Chinese. I would love to see them if they did get completed and posted, even if I don't speak or read Chinese, just because that's fantastic!

Yours,

Amanuensis

 

 

A/N:

迷你挑战：比比多味豆被用作情趣玩具。

 

 

某鱼注：

没有警告，超短

CP才是所谓的“包袱”哦：）

 

 

 

=== But Which Part? 到底是谁？===

 

 

 

“如果你胆敢逼我参加——”Snape，那个混蛋，哪怕脸还藏在他超厚的大书后面，也依旧没有忘记用充满胁迫性的危险语气——“你一定会深切后悔的，Potter。”

 

Harry一个急刹车生生停住。房间另一头，Dumbledore正饶有兴致地看着他，老校长那怂恿Harry把Snape拉进万圣节狂欢的建议只不过是个摇摇欲坠的想法而已。

 

不过他会完成的，该死。

 

“拿一个，”他咽咽口水，鼓起所有勇气表达不满，却依旧保持着声调的正常。“这就是游戏而已。Dumbledore想让你也来参加的。他刚吃了一个，不太喜欢。所以快点拿起这该死的东西——”他向前送了送盛满多味豆的大碗，顶到了Snape的胳膊，这也成功使魔药教授放下手中的书本，表情看起来就像Harry正请他品尝鼻涕虫内脏一般——“然后说出是什么口味的，好让我们能将这该死的游戏还有这该死的晚上继续下去。”

 

Snape啪地一声合上大书，Harry看着他的脸，几乎吓得半死。

 

接下来，魔药教授做了一些更加瘆人的事情。

 

他微笑。

 

伸出手，Snape以指尖捻起一枚多味豆。Harry盯着他，恐惧与时俱进，眼睁睁见男人将豆子放入口中，嚼了嚼，带着极度的审视和谨慎咽下去，那抹微笑自始至终都挂在脸上。

 

轻柔平滑的声音宣布：“Remus Lupin。”

 

Harry听到身后有不止一个人呛到了自己的饮料，Remus绝对是其中之一。

 

他该死的希望Dumbledore也狠狠呛了一口才好。

 

 

-fin-

 

 

BY 水蓝色的鱼

2009/9/25

 


End file.
